Fire Breather: Bella Swan
by Cory Rye Solomon
Summary: Bella the last known Fire Draki is just trying to survive when she lands herself between a battle of Vampire's and Werewolf's, trying to escape a group of Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Draki: the descendants of dragons who can shift between human and dragon forms

**Introduction:**

My kind has been hunted down to near extinction, by what we call the Hunters. These Hunters are humans with the knowledge and technology passed down from their ancestors to their kin about how to hunt and kill my kind. Eight years ago they found my family and killed them, I was the only survivor. At ten years old I found myself alone in the world with no protection and no guidance. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know how scary it is to be truly alone with no one to help you, and the knowledge that people in the world hate you and want nothing more than your death, not because of something you did but simply by being what you are and breathing?

My name is Bella Swan and I am the last know fire Draki and I was just trying to survive one more day when I interrupted a battle between Vampires and Werewolf's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: "A Father's Sacrifice"**

My father always used to say "Be proud of what you are and where you come from. Make sure at the end of your life you can look anyone in the eye and say, 'I lived a good life'". In the last moments in his life he looked me in the eyes with so much pride my heart broke. I realized then, I was the reason why he could say he lived a good life, because he was proud of me and what I was he could die in dignity, and he did. He died a warrior's death, defending his people, his family, himself, against people with so much hatred in their hearts.

The last time I saw him he pushed me off a cliff, saving my life from the Hunters that had tracked my family. Cornered between flight and death he had to make a choice fly and risk being shot down and captured or fighting and most likely dying. He chose to fight but not with me by his side. The last thing I saw before gravity took over my body was my father's proud smile and the open wound that went through his body. "Live" he said so quietly it was almost carried away in the wind.

Live, was my father's last request so I did, I fought with dozens of Hunter groups, and I survived, to live, to make sure my family's' deaths and sacrifices weren't in vain, that they weren't for nothing. I didn't fight just to keep breathing my next breath, but to really live. I enrolled in schools across the country to learn everything I could, I made friends, and developed skill and embraced life as best I could while running for my life. Seven year I have been on my own forging records and escaping human authority figures that would stop my running and would cause my certain death.

Going from town to town not spending more than a school year in any of them and never letting anyone get to know me too well. I became a shadow just passing through their towns never to settle too long in one spot like the shadows cast by leaves of a tree on the grass below. I was to be a faded memory in everyone's minds, that they can't quiet remember. In my years of traveling I collected many things mostly tombs and books of many languages and interests from healing arts of dead civilizations to bibles depicting ways of casting devils and demons out of people bodies and souls, even a few original Shakespearean plays. This collection was my pride and joy and it followed me everywhere I went, only sharing it with a specials few.

One of those I would gladly share it with was man with the pen name of HealerVamp23 (strange name, but I couldn't say much mine was FireDraki93, original no?). He was a fellow book lover that I had met on an online auction for a rare book of poems, he out bid everyone in the room even me. We struck a friendly conversation about the book and our friendship developed from there. In one of our conversations I made the side comment of wanting to move to a small town near the mountains and he told me of his home. Through his descriptions and the love he that radiated off his words as he told me of it, I fell in love with this small town that I had never seen. It was a few weeks later I decided it was time to go; the Hunters were on my tail again and it was making me very uncomfortable how close they were getting to me.

I sat in front of my computer in deep thought, it was then I made a decision not knowing where it would take me but I made up my mind and I'm nothing but a stubborn girl. I packed all my belongings and called the school them that they would have a news student soon. 'Forks, Washington', I thought to myself, 'I hope you are every bit as wonderful as I have heard."

_A/N: Please tell me if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes because they bug me when I'm reading a story and I'm sure they bug alot of other people too. _

_Many Thanks,_

_Corey Rye Solomon_


End file.
